Un mundo sin ti
by lorena.bueno.14
Summary: Cuando todo esta perdido...
1. Chapter 1

**Un mundo sin ti**

OMG! Ella dice, mientras se despierta sorprendida. Esta pesadilla horrible la sigue todos los días desde el momento en el que se quedó paralizada, al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el destino de su creador. Cuando decidió ir a buscarlo, ella siempre había pensado que ambos regresarían a Shreveport, estarían juntos de nuevo y recuperarían el tiempo perdido con los últimos acontecimientos.

Pero despertó de esa pesadilla, para vivir en otra, la cual era mucho peor que enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de tortura… Un mundo sin él.

No recuerdo cómo regresé a Fangtasia, ni cuántos días o meses habían pasado desde que el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y estaba completamente sola y perdida. Es cierto, Tara y Willa me cuidan y me obligan a alimentarme. Sinceramente, no sé qué sería de mí sin ellas. Aunque no me importa lo que me suceda, no más. Es muy difícil llevar a este vacío en mi interior.

No hay final feliz para mí porque no lo veré en su oficina para hablar conmigo y no veré sus ojos azules que me dejaron sin aliento desde la primera vez que me miró, en el callejón oscuro. Me gustaría escuchar su voz una vez más llamándome insubordinada. No puedo evitar que aparezca una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Estos recuerdos calman un poco mi corazón roto. Oh, le necesito tanto, necesito su abrazo reconfortante y su beso en mi frente y que me diga que todo estará bien, que estaremos bien como siempre ha sido a lo largo de los años. Pero ahora, es todo tan diferente. Estoy tratando de no llorar, quiero ser fuerte, quiero que él esté orgulloso de mí.

Voy a su oficina y miro la habitación tranquila, todo está en el mismo lugar. Me siento en la silla y cierro los ojos, puedo oler su aroma y por un momento creo que está aquí conmigo. Pero cuando abro los ojos otra vez, estoy completamente sola. No sé qué es lo que esperaba encontrar. Hay una foto nuestra en la mesa, la cojo entre mis manos y la abrazo cómo si eso me lo fuera a devolver. No puedo soportarlo más. He tomado una decisión. Es la única manera, para conseguir un poco de paz.

"Esta es la forma en la que me dejaste, Eric... sin amor, sin esperanza, sin nuestro final feliz, esta es la manera en que nos amamos, como si fuera para siempre" dice, mirando la foto mientras acaricia su imagen.

El amanecer se acerca, así que me dirijo a la salida de Fangtasia, cuando me encuentro con Tara, supongo que por la forma en que me mira, ella sabe lo que voy a hacer. No tengo fuerzas para hablar de ello, así que sólo digo "No trates de detenerme" y salgo en busca del alivio que necesito. El sol está arriba y empiezo a sentir lo cerca que esta el fin de mi vida inmortal, aunque yo ya estaba muerta desde que lo perdí. No puedo contener mis lágrimas más tiempo y caen por mis mejillas. Mis últimas palabras son para él "Te amaré por siempre".

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogo

**Epilogo **

¡Cuán intenso fue eso! ¿Ha sido real? Nunca sentí tanta desesperación y dolor, en todos mis años de vampiro.

Aun temblando y con un nudo en la garganta, me levanto de mi ataúd en el sótano de Fangtasia, justo al lado, está el ataúd de Pam. No quiero despertarla, pero tengo la necesidad de comprobar que se encuentra bien. Abro lentamente la tapa y veo que está vacío.

Una sensación inexplicable de pánico me recorre todo el cuerpo al recordar lo que sentí momentos antes. Subo rápidamente las escaleras del sótano, encontrando un Fangtasia silencioso y vacío. Mi mirada se fija en la puerta de la entrada, la cual está abierta, dejando entrar la luz del día.

Sacudo la cabeza queriendo espantar los pensamientos que luchan por hacerse un hueco en mi cabeza, simplemente no puede ser real.

"Si te tuviera delante, te gritaría" digo en voz alta sin darme apenas cuenta, aun sin dar crédito.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?" Escucho una voz detrás de mí, me giro y me encuentro con Pam con un brazo apoyado en la cadera y con la ceja levantada, visiblemente molesta por mi comentario.

En mi cara, se dibuja una sonrisa y sin decir nada, me acerco a abrazarla como si no la hubiera visto en siglos y le doy un beso en la frente.

Pam se separa un poco para mirarle a los ojos y le pregunta "¿qué es lo que pasa?" sin entender porque estaba enfadado con ella y ahora actúa de forma cariñosa, no es que la moleste, en absoluto, echaba tanto de menos sus muestras de afecto.

"No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo" contesta él sin más explicaciones, atrayéndola hacia él nuevamente y aún confuso, por lo real que se sintió toda esa maldita pesadilla.

Pam no insiste más, no quiere romper el momento y se deja abrazar, feliz de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como siempre habían sido.


End file.
